Pokemon: Origins
by YourBestFriendAizen
Summary: Have you ever wondered how, when, where, why and what happened as everything started? It all started about 500 millions years ago, with nothing. Literally, nothing. No life, time, space, light, air, color, water? You name it, it hasn't yet existed. One day though, an egg mystically appeared...and so the story begins...
1. Nothing To Alpha

_**Title of the Story - **__**Pokemon : Origins**_

**I made this story because one day i wondered how long ago pokemon started. Because you have pokedex entries saying this pokemon lived so many million years ago and the thought was mind blowing of how long that was ago. With days of research and thinking, along with the inspiration of completing Pokemon X and Y i put together this story. It also had a side story of AZ, a pokemon trainer, and his pokemon Floette, which was a timespan over 3000 years. Which got me thinking, Who were the first pokemon? How long ago was it? How did it all start? All this will soon be answered!**

First of all I would like to give special thanks to Satoshi Tajiri for coming up with the idea for pokemon and Ken Sugimori, the founder of Game Freak Inc. and helping put out the idea of what pokemon really look like. Also Ken is the creator of the first pokemon games to come out - Pokemon Red and Pokemon Green which were first released in Japan in 1996. It took them six years to make them and they made billions off of these games alone(also combined with Pokemon Blue that came out several months later.) Pokemon Red and Blue were released in North America late 1998, Australia late 1998, and Europe late 1999. Green was never released in other countries, just japan. I bet you didn't know that by looking it up ;p. That's okay, Neither did I. Anyways, I would also like to thank anyone who helped these great men with their awesome ideas. I do not have any part of creating Pokemon, nor do I own it. (except the ones i caught on my game :p but that's a different story). But i did put together some ideas and research to make this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter One - Nothing To Alpha**

_Have you ever wondered how, when, where, why and what happened as everything started? It all started about 500 millions years ago, with nothing. Literally, nothing. No life, time, space, light, air, color, water? You name it, it hasn't yet existed. One day though, an egg mystically appeared. How? No one knows, but a best guess would be that nothing is some kind of something, so possibly it created the egg?_

This egg was made up of 18 different colors seperating themselves. The egg suddenly started shaking. What was inside, was struggling to break out. Normally this egg could not be broken very easily. Not even by the strongest man or machine alive today. But there was one who could.

The Creature's head streched out of the top of the egg with the shell still on top of its head. Its green eyes looked all around but only to see itself and part of the broken egg. Its white ears stuck straight up as the matching color mane flowed back. The pokemon then looked down, following its neck where the same color ended, as it started out with a gray color on the underbelly. Not much else could be seen because of the egg covering the rest of the body. It then forced itself out to reveal the rest of the body out of its curiousity. As expected, the pokemon was greeted with white legs on its front quarters that matched the hind quarters, but was seperated by a golden wheel around its torso.

"What is this for?" it said telepathically, looking at the wheel that was around its back and belly. "And there is nothing here." It said, checking out its environment. It barely noticed both the top and the bottom parts of the wheel missing pieces out of it. The horse-like creature was too focused by the four jewels engraved in each corner of the wheel. The pokemon gave its tail a shake as it stared at the scattered egg shell plates. Something urged it to want to keep these plates, possibly because of the several different types of energy flowing through them. The pokemon closed its eyes absorbing this energy, and all of a sudden, the plates then came back to the creature floating around it in a circular pattern. Opening its eyes, it then noticed that these egg shell plates looked like they were perfectly cut out, seperating each color.

"I will claim these plates as mine. I realize these are my life source. With them I have power and energy and without them I am weak," the horse-like Pokemon said. Soon, after recovering all its health and energy, It stood in silence, letting its smart brain it was born with wonder. "I am all alone here." With its eyes closed, it wondered why it felt lonely. was it because he truly felt alone and needed someone there or the fact that he was bored? Or maybe both. It pondered on this thought for awhile and then it realized it sensed another presense. It quickly opened its eyes to be greeted by a man-like creature standing 4 feet tall and 3 inches to be exact. His skin was a dark blue with black lines running down his arms, legs, and face. He wore a golden hoodless coat but with a closer look was actually his fur. He had a white spike on his chest where his heart was located and black ribbons with red at the end of them flowing behind his pointy blue ears. He had red paws as well as red feet with spikes on them.

The tail of this creature caught the eyes of the pokemon's swaying back and forth a few times.

"Who are you?" the question directed toward the man.

They both stared at each other for awhile before more words were exchanged. But before they were, The pokemon looked down at the stranger's paws which were holding the silver and tan plates, one in each hand.

"Those are mine!" the horse-like creature said scoldingly.

"You don't know who I am?" he replied telepathically, sharing the same talent. "You created me. Mixing your emotions, artistic mind, and your gifted powers, I was born. I am like you - a gifted creature."

* * *

**Chapter 1 ending. -Who is this strange man? What does he plan on doing with these plates? What is going on here? :o Find out next chapter! -if you like the story, please let me know with a review! Next Chapter will be on the way! Sorry about the short chapter. The other chapters will be longer :D**

**p.s. ****-If you are bored and have time, please check out 115SecretsToUnveil's story in the games/call of duty section of fanfic, (2.1k) or go to my fav list if you like black op zombies that is. The story is called The WIll of the Ancients. It's about how the zombies all started. One of the best stories on here that I have read in my opinion. Thanks, YourBestFriendAizen!**


	2. Alpha Omega

~Special Thanks~

**Wildlian** \- thanks for following my story. i hope you like the chapters im about to post. im gonna try and do once a week due to my busy schedule. :)

**115SecretsToUnveil** \- thanks for the review. i hope you find the storyline interesting. i want to try and be as accurate as i can while also fictioning in the blanks that havent been reveiled yet. i bet you will learn quite a bit!

**Anyone else who viewed my story **\- i know my story is not much yet but im gonna try and make my chapters around 2000-4000 words long maybe a little longer/shorter so its easy to read and understand, at the same time me getting to write all the things i need to! Stay tuned..

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Alpha O' Mega**

"A gifted creature?" the four-legged pokemon questioned.

"Yes, my name is Lucario." the human-like creature replied, "I was born with the gift of controlling and using aura freely at my own will."

"Lucario? Why do you call yourself that? Surely you didn't just pull that out of nowhere," it responded.

A pure blue aura came out of his hand and surrounded the horse-like pokemon. It began to relax as it made its body feel comforted and soothed. Accepting the misty aura, Lucario could tell that it wasn't sure what the stuff was exactly.

"This is blue aura," he explained, "It helps the environment of the ones in it become calm and relaxed, relieving any stress and worries. You must search your inner world."

The pokemon's face showed comfort after knowing that the aura didn't harm it in any way, even though it didn't feel endangered to begin with. The four-legged creature started closing its eyes and before it knew it, the area around it had changed. Examining the new environment, all he could see was white light and a shady figure in the background, resembling a shadow. As the horse-like creature got closer to it, the figure took more of a shape. It was a man, about 6 ft tall, standing behind a pedastal.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." he said.

"And who are you?" The horse-like creature replied.

"I am your inner powers, I go by the name of Zeus." he said. "First of all I'm going to give you a name. You shall go by the name of Arceus.

_"So that's how Lucario got his name_," Arceus thought.

"Come with me," Zeus instructed. "I would like to teach you a few techniques."

Arceus followed Zeus to an area behind the pedastal which looked like a rocky battlefield with a circle dividing it in the center. half of the circle was red while the other side remained white. Arceus was awed by the sight but didn't really understand what was going on.

"With the help of your powers, i was able to create all this inside your inner world." Zeus explained. "That's exactly what your powers are; creating things, life, and anything you want to in general. The more complicated and difficult the thing is to create though, the longer it takes to do so."

Arceus was now understanding. It made more since how Lucario came to be. About what its role was in life. About what it needed to do, but first things first. It then followed Zeus onto the battlefield.

"You stand on that side and I'll stand on this side of the field. The first thing I would like to teach you is a technique called Seismic Toss. You can use the power of gravity to throw things." he explained to Arceus. "Gravity is what holds you in place so you have control over your own body. As of right now, the only things that have gravity are you, the creatures that you create, and the inner worlds of you and those creatures."

"What about the egg shell plates when i first awoke from my egg? They didn't fly off when they broke off into pieces." Arceus asked.

"Those plates are a part of you," Zeus further explained.

Arceus then remembered how the plates came back to him after absorbing the energy from them. The plates must of felt that and returned to the rest of their body. Everything was making since. Arceus realized this man knew alot and it was ready to learn.

"Since I am your powers, I'm going to create these rocks to help with our training. You also have the power to defy gravity since you are the creator of it," informed Zeus. "So you can float up and catch these rocks as I throw them at you. You must then throw them at the ground with your strength and break them with the help of the force of gravity.

Arceus leaped through the air and caught the rock flying in its direction. With the boulder gripped within its front quarters, it flew directly up in the air and came back down to slam it into the ground. It instantly shattered when it made contact. Arceus continued to do as instucted. It was more confident about its strength after breaking several more rocks. Arceus had learned Seismic toss.

"You have work to do. I will teach you more when you have returned" Zeus told Arceus. "Now go, you must create _The Trio _that will help you use your power at the fullest."

Arceus opened its eyes to find Lucario staring right into them just a couple feet away. Arceus jumped back a little out of shock because it did not expect him to be that close.

"You're awake." said Lucario.

"I was inside my inner world. I learned quite a bit while i was there. I learned that my name is Arceus. I didn't know you knew about inner worlds. " it told Lucario.

"That is good, nice to meet you Arceus. That's what I was hoping would happen, you connecting to your inner world and learning about your true powers and identity. My aura helps me enter and leave mine as I please and with enough practice you would be able to enter and leave your own inner world without help of aura." replied Lucario.

"What does aura have to do with helping me enter and leave?" asked Arceus.

"Like I explained earlier, blue aura helps sooth and calm one's spirit. When the spirit is calm, it can easily travel in and out of the inner world. If you even have the slightest discomfort or something bothering you, the spirit has trouble. Also, I can release different color auras to affect the behavior of those around me." explained Lucario.

"That's a pretty neat talent. Now I must figure out how I'm going to create _The Trio _that is suppose to help me extend my powers." Arceus wondered. "I bet I could use the plates to help. According to my conscience, the plates designates the elemental power it holds to the user that absorbs it. Normally the average holder can only absorb up to two powers at most."

Lucario looked at the plates still in his hands, which he had forgotten about. "Here, you can have these back," said Lucario, handing the plates back to Arceus.

"Thank you, I will make you a jewel that contains these powers as a replacement, because you are a friend to me." Arceus said. "I shall call this Lucarionite. That way you can still have the power of the plates."

"I appreciate your kindness. What will you do now Arceus?" asked Lucario.

"I must decide what kind of creatures to have born into this realm. I must pick which plates I want to use and what their powers they will have." replied Arceus.

With both pokemon staring at the plates, Lucario wondered which plates Arceus would choose and what the role of the three creatures would be...

* * *

**Chapter 2 ending!**

**This is getting pretty exciting if i do say so myself! What are these creatures going to turn out to be like? I'm sure most of you expert pokemon trainers could guess but still it is part of the story after all! Stay tuned for chapter 3! Please leave a review and let me know what you think and how I am doing. If you like the story so far you can follow it if you are interested. There is plenty more to come. My goal is at least one chapter a week! Thanks, YourBestFriendAizen!**


	3. The Trio

**_The Author of this story (oh wait, that's me!) would like to thank all of the readers that have read this. I hope you find it interesting or enjoy it._**

**I noticed a few typos in my first two chapters, so I went back and fixed them. So if you noticed them too they are now fixed. Thanks for reading!**

**NaturalHarmoniaZoroark**\- I would like to thank you for bringing this to my attention. I did a little more research and according to wiki, Arceus is equivalent to either a qilin (which is basically a Chinese 4 legged dragon without wings) or a centaur (half horse, half human). It doesn't really specify him being either one. i just said horse at the top of my mind because that was the closest thing I could think of since I have never heard of a qilin until I looked it up. Looking at both i would say he is a part of both of them (a qilin and centaur).

**115SecretsToUnveil**-I really appreciate your continuation of reading my story and the reviews. You're Awesome! Keep up the good work on your story also! :D

**XDiamondX90**\- Thanks for following and favoriting my story. I'm anxious to hear what you think so far about it!

**Everyone else that has read my story** -Don't forget to read my first two chapters of my story :) Please leave a review and let me know what you think of my story so far. This is my first story I'm writing, so good/ or bad feedback - I would appreciate either one. That way I can improve my story if it is needed. I would like to know everyone's opinion about what kind of creature Arceus is because I have got to thinking about it after NaturalHarmoniaZoroark brought it to my attention that Arceus could be considered a dragon. The highest amount of feedback of what I should call him, I will change the description of it in my story. Let the input begin! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Trio**

Arceus had a good feeling about the Draco Plate. It decided to give each designated plate a name depending on the color and elemental power that resided in it. This plate was a bluish purple in color and held the power of a dragon. It seemed to have the most energy out of all the plates.

"Hmm.. what should I choose as the second type of elemental power?" Arceus thought.

"I know," it said out loud. "I'll choose the Splash Plate."

This plate was a lighter blue and held the power of water. With enough focus and power, a figure started to come out of the two plates. This figure expanded to 13 feet tall and 9 inches. As the creature took shape, it formed a light purple lizard body standing up on two feet. It had circular shoulders and pearls engraved in them and wings sticking straight back behind its shoulders. It had a long neck and seemed to have gauntlets type arms. The Pokémon had dark purple stripes running up and down its tail and neck with a grayish belly.

"Palkia, you are now born." announced Arceus.

Palkia's pearls on its shoulders had started glowing pink. It let out a roar as a shock wave extended from its body and thus space was finally born. Everything had went black and each way they looked had stretched out with no end. Everything seemed so still. Palkia looked over at its creator and then at Lucario. With its territorial nature, it had released a spiral yellow beam from its mouth and made a hole in the middle of space. It soon flew in and disappeared because it wanted a place all to itself.

"Where did it go?" Lucario and Arceus both wondered.

Arceus had to focus on what the next being would be. Again It took the Draco Plate because of the great amount of energy and looked at the rest.

"You should use the silver plate." suggested Lucario. "I really like that one."

"That sounds good to me." said Arceus. "I shall use the Iron Plate."

The two plates combined and started glowing. Soon the four-legged dragon was born. This creature had a silver chest plate which had a diamond in the middle of it. It also had a silver fin plate on its lower back. The rest of it consisted of a blue color with light blue lines down its neck and back. It leaped with its gauntlet-like legs and stopped for a moment to look around. Arceus examined its crest-like head which had two silver horns as well as its silver fangs.

"Now Dialga, you are born." said Arceus looking right in Dialga's direction.

Dialga let out a roar. Its diamond on its chest started glowing a bright blue and a shock wave similar to Palkia's released from Dialga's body and thus time began to flow.

Arceus instantly remember all about its training, about what it saw when it first hatched from its egg. Its memory started to go through every thought it had, ever since it was born.

"Maybe this was an effect from Dialga's powers." Arceus thought.

Soon Dialga did exactly what Palkia did. It created a vortex beam and entered another dimension to be on its own.

"So, there is one more that I need to create." Arceus further thought.

"With the measurement of time and the unlimited amount of space, what else could i need to further my work?" Arceus wondered.

Arceus set the lavender colored plate along side with the other plate. The Spooky Plate started glowing along with the Draco plate like the others did before. As expected, a figure stretched out to be 14 ft. long and 9 inches. It resembled a gray serpent, with black and red stripes circling around chest and again around the end of its body. Five gray spikes with yellow tips came out from either side of its body. It seemed to have a yellow mask with matching colored armor rings down its neck. It had 6 black streamers following behind it.

Unfortunately what this creature's purpose served was unknown to Lucario, but he knew Arceus probably knew. The creature flew to its own dimension before any further facts could be made from it.

"That was Giratina." claimed Arceus. "These three creatures are very territorial and have powers far beyond our imagination. In their nature, I think they all know that they shouldn't be inhabiting the same dimension."

"You created that thing, surely you know what it does." Lucario said out of his curiosity.

"If it was created to my specifications, then it has the power to control and travel through dimensions, except for those of time and space. Furthermore, it helps keeps balance throughout the dimensions, so nothing happens in them that shouldn't." explained Arceus.

Arceus had to rest because it had used a lot of energy. Creating three deities is no easy work. Also after Dialga was born, Arceus noticed it took quite a while to create these beings. This thought stood out in its mind, because before this event, neither Lucario or Arceus had a sense of time up until then. Arceus began to rest its eyes. Lucario decided to do the same. He released his blue aura around the both of them. _Arceus was back in its inner world_.

"So you have returned to me," said Zeus. "and I see you have created _The Trio _I informed you about_. _Now it is time to teach you some more techniques"

"How did you know?" asked Arceus curiously.

"Because I am your powers. I know everything you do. Especially when it has to do with creating things." replied Zeus

"I see" said Arceus

"Now for a technique called Cosmic Power. You can absorb energy from space to raise your defenses." informed Zeus

"How do i do that?" asked Arceus.

"Do you remember when you absorbed energy from your plates? It is similar to that, you must acknowledge its existence and relax your body then you can borrow energy from it." explained Zeus.

Arceus closed its eyes and focused its mind on the energy of space. Its body felt tougher the more it absorbed from this energy, as it flowed through the Pokémon's body. It rested a few minutes and practiced this procedure a few more times, getting more better at it every time Arceus did this. Arceus had learned Cosmic Power.

"You are getting the hang of this quite quickly." Zeus commented to Arceus. "Now follow me. I have something I would like to show you."

Arceus followed Zeus into a bio dome type building just beyond the battlefield. It was surprised to see what was inside. Several trees were planted all around. Arceus had never seen anything like it.

"These are called trees." informed Zeus. "It is your job to create these to help you're living creations survive."

"Do you mean like Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina?" asked Arceus.

"Those three wont need these because they are considered deities or in other words, _gods, _like you." Zeus said looking at the trees. "Although, future creatures that aren't, will need them. Even though you have one of the greatest gifted powers, they are limited, as are everyone else's. That's how life is. It's like life knows that if all you create are deities then there will be too much energy to balance out the forces of nature and your creations will eventually destroy themselves. So you must create weaker life forms to sustain life's balance. Basically, stronger life forms don't depend on anything to keep them alive, but that doesn't mean they are invincible. Deities do need resources depending on which dimension they are in."

Zeus tried explaining how life worked the best he could. Luckily Arceus understood perfectly. Zeus handed Arceus a berry off of one of the trees that had already matured. This berry was red.

"Now for a technique called Natural Gift. You can call out power of these objects. You can also eat them for an effect and also because certain ones taste good." Each berry has a different power in them." Go on, give it a try." urged Zeus.

Arceus meditated on the berry, searching for its energy as it did before with the plates and space. It felt the energy and released a beam of electricity through the roof of the bio dome. This was easy because Arceus had already practiced with the other things.

"You are quite the natural." said an impressed Zeus. "Here, try these berries. I'm sure you will like them."

"I did have a great teacher." replied Arceus as it accepted the berries.

These berries were blue and Arceus enjoyed them very much. It could tell that these berries replenished its health.

"These berries are called Oran. They restore your energy a little bit." said Zeus. "One more thing, the more energy you store up the stronger you become. You can release all this energy as an attack if you focus it. This technique is called Punishment. If you ever need any of these abilities, then you now know how to use them."

"Thanks master. I want to go back and tell Lucario about what I've learned!" said Arceus excitingly.

"I'm sure Lucario has had training as well. I can see through your eyes and Lucario had rested along side with you. That's what inner worlds specialize in - the training and resting of one's body." Zeus told Arceus.

Arceus woke up. Lucario had already been awake but it seemed like it hadn't been that long since he had awoken, because his eyelids looked slightly heavy as he let out a yawn.

"Guess what?" said Arceus. "I have learnt some techniques from my inner world."

"So have I." replied Lucario. "My master said their were 8 different techniques that he could teach me but I could only remember 4 of them. I remembered my favorite ones. My master also said that there were some techniques that i could only learn after i had gotten stronger in the world of the living, as he called it."

Arceus had grown very fond of Lucario. It considered him to be its best friend.

"Would you like to help me with my grand creation?" asked Arceus.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" asked Lucario expectantly.

Arceus brought several of his plates out. Five of them to be exact. These plates alone circled around Arceus. The other plates had still been absorbed into its body.

"With the power of ground, water, and grass; combined with the power of electricity - they weld together and with the power of dragon, they increase." explained Arceus to Lucario.

The Earth, Splash, Meadow, Zap and Draco plates all combined and created a sphere of energy. Lucario caught this sphere as it fell out of the air. He could feel the energy rushing through the orb. Lucario realized it resembled the Lucarionite that Arceus had given him.

"What is this?" Lucario asked, even though he already had an idea of what it was.

"I call this the Jewel The Life." informed Arceus. "This will be the beginning of my grand scheme.

* * *

**Chapter 3 ending!**

What could Arceus's grand scheme be? What is the Jewel of Life for? More answers will be revealed in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far. I know its not much yet but it will get better the more the story goes on! If you haven't already, please read the author's note. I am curious of what your all opinions are of Arceus's classification. Also I would like to know from you guys if you think my chapters are too short or too long. Readers - you are my inspiration. -YourBestFriendAizen. :D


	4. The Jewel Of Life

First of all I would like to apologize for having not post in awhile. Life has kept me quite busy lately. But I'm getting back into the groove of my story and gonna start putting a little more effort in getting on here to continue my story. Thanks for reading guys! (and girls) :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Jewel Of Life**

Lucario was ready for whatever Arceus had in mind. With the Jewel of Life still in his hands, Lucario's eyes did not want to stray very far away from it. The jewel was very beautiful. It glowed a cerulean blue, with a light brown and a forest green color. The colors looked like fog inside the jewel, swirling around each other with lightning zaping from one side of the orb to the other. Lucario could feel the massive energy surging through it. He glanced up and noticed Arceus looking determined and focused.

"Palkia!" Arceus roared. "Dialga, Giratina!"

The three deities suddenly came forth from thier dimensions to their creator's command.

"Will you lend me your power?" Arceus demandingly asked.

They all just stared at Arceus with blank expressions on thier faces. Arceus stood there a moment waiting for a response and then let out a threatening roar. The three pokemon nervously hustled closer, looking at Arceus expectently. Arceus had created three berries to offer them, similar to the ones Zues showed it. Giratina was the most curious of the three. It was the first to enclose in on the berries. It sniffed one and nibbled on it. It smiled and ate the berry. After seeing this, Dialga and Palkia looked at eachother and nodded, happily took their berries. Arceus knew that this would gain a little bit of their trust.

They all looked at Arceus as if they wanted more.

"I will give you more if you help me out." Arceus told them.

They all agreed by nodding to Arceus. They stood by waiting for Arceus command, thinking only about the yummy berries that they just ate.

"Now for my first plan." Arceus declared. "Palkia, I need you to focus a large amount of space energy and create a sphere. Dialga, I need you to focus your time energy into the sphere, and Giratina, I will need you to create your own energy around the other two energies to keep them contained so they can stay concentrated. All three deities were curious about what this would do. They could not make anything out in thier minds, but were more that willing to help.

The Pokemon did as instructed. Palkia was the first to act. It released a pink energy from its mouth and created a sphere about the size of its body. Dialga copied Palkia and release a blue energy from its mouth too. This created a purplish sphere. It was now Giratina's turn. A shot of black energy was released and circled around the other two, making a giant sphere. Slowly the energies expanded more and more, forcing Arceus, Lucario, and the Trio back until the sphere was a large unimaginable size.

"You can stop releasing energy now. The sphere is now complete." Arceus informed them.

In front of them, the purple and black energy circled each other endlessly. Lucario looked amazed; unlike the three deities, whom looked like they were about to collapse from exhaustion. Arceus then created several berries to restore some of the health of the three hard workers. The berries were soon demolished and Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina went back into thier dimensions.

"Now what?" asked Lucario.

"This is where you come in." replied Arceus. " I'll leave you in charge of the Jewel of Life. With it, you can create different kinds of life and objects. You must now go into the sphere of energies and create a vast world where creatures can survive. You can safely enter it as long as you have the Lucarionite. I will watch over you from up here, just in case something goes wrong."

Lucario held on tight to the Jewel of Life, and with the Lucarionite in his fur pocket, he slowly approached the giant sphere of energy. Lucario got too close and was sucked inside with a strong force.

"I dont know if this was a good idea." Lucario said to himself.

"Dont worry, you will be fine. You can trust me." said Arceus, trying to comfort his friend.

Lucario fell for what seemed like hours. He was sure he would never land. Even though there was so much forced around him, Lucario made sure he did everything in his power to hang on tight to the Jewel of Life. Even through all the forced, The Lucarionite stayed in his pocket as if it was somehow connected to him. The Jewel of Life started swirling the purple and black colors inside.

"What's happening!?" Lucario said growling.

The purple and black energy leaked out of the jewel and surrounded Lucario. Black letters with eyes appeared all around him. There were at least hundreds, if not more of the strange figures. They would occasionally group and degroup leaving a space in them spelling out different phases such as, "THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" and "YOU WILL FALL FOREVER!" Lucario wasn't sure what was going on. All he could think about is escaping from these creatures and to find a way to stop falling.

Lucario looked down, just in time to see a black figure fly under him, breaking his fall. Lucario found himself on the back of a fimiliar face - Giratina. Giratina looked back at Lucario, still looking exhausted from earlier and nodded its head. Lucario could now relax, but remember he had a job to do. Above him, the lettered creatures swarmed the purple and black skies.

"I bet Giratina watches over things from its dimension." thought Lucario, trying to figure out if Giratina knew if he was in trouble. Either way, Lucario was thankful.

Moments later, Lucario heard a cry from above. Using his aura vision, he looked past all of the unknown creatures to see a giant rock slam right into the side of Arceus pushing him far away.

"No!" roared Lucario.

Lucario looked down to see Giratina's surprised reaaction, and then back up to the skies one last time to see a large black bird figure fly by. Seconds later, nothing could be seen above the unknown creatures. Both Lucario and Giratina were worried about their friend.

"Arceus will be okay." Lucario told himself reassuringly. "I just know it! Now to figure out what to do."

The two Pokemon looked around, hoping an idea would pop up in front of their face, but they had no luck. It was hard for them to concentrate after the events that had just happened right before their own eyes.

* * *

_Meanwhile_...

Arceus flew across the dark space against its own will, still shocked about what just happened.

"Other creatures exist?" Arceus thought. "No way."

Arceus looked past the meteor to see a black blurry figure lagging far behind, catching a glimpse of its glowing red eyes. It then realized that an escape from the meteor was required. Arceus swiftly kicked its feet back, sending it up over the meteor. After taking another look, the meteor was about twice the size of its body, which glowed four bright circles in the center. It looked like something was inside of it.

**"I WILL CATCH UP TO YOU ARCEUS." GROWLED A DEEP LOW VOICE." I WILL BRING YOU AND YOUR CREATIONS TO AN END AND I WILL BE THE ONE AND ONLY TRUE GOD. PREPARE YOURSELF."**

End of Chapter 4!

Oh my! Dont forget to let me know what you think :) Theres more to come!


	5. The Light, The Dark, And The Mysterious

_**One universe, made up of two aspects - one, white and the other black. Two eggs to represent - one, the color of a lively rainbow and the other black with a red "Y" design on the outside. Both were destined to hatch at the same time to keep balance, although were never meant to collide..**_

_Without a dark side, you can never realize that there is a bright side.._

**Chapter 5: The Light, The Dark, And The Mysterious.**

_"We need to get out of here Captain N. We are obviously outmatched from these deadly creatures. We can not risk our ship to be destroyed."_

_"You are right Commander A." Said N. "Let us take refuge on that ball of energy. Can our ship handle it, Colonel D?" _

_"Yes. according to our calculations, it should only receive unnoticeable damage. You all underestimate the power and duration of our ship." commented D._

_"Full speed ahead Captain N." replied Sargent S. "With the help of my turbo power, we should be there in no time." _

The dark creature kept pursuit of Arceus. It wasn't long before Arceus sensed its presence. Arceus turned around and saw the glowing pair of red eyes not too far behind him. The meteor sped past the two gods, as if it was on some kind of mission. Little did they know, it was.

**"Hmm. So we finally meet, clueless as ever." said the demon.**

**"**Who are you?" asked Arceus. "I thought i was the only one here."

**"Apparently not. Names are not important. What is important is that I am here to take your powers and create my own world. By Force!"**

* * *

Lucario focused the power of the jewel to create a very large platform for him and Giratina to land on.

"Our best lead is to start creating things with the orb." suggested Lucario. "Maybe it would help us get out of here. Hmm.. the gravity is too heavy here to defy or to fly very high in, so... "

With the help of the orb, a pillar came up right in front of Lucario and Giratina. Before they could step on it, the meteor came crashing down on it.

"So much for that!" said Lucario, frustrated.

* * *

_"What are you doing Captain N?" scolded Commander A. "You just ran into that rock!"_

_"The energy readings are higher than we suspected." noted Colonel D._

_"We were going way to fast when we approached the planet." defended Captain N, looking back at the Sargent._

_"Hey! How was i suppose to know the gravity was gonna be that heavy?" said Sargent S._

_"Everyone, just calm down. Lets figure out where we are." the Captain informed._

The meteor finally came to a stop not far below Lucario and Giratina.

The hatch to the meteor ship opened and the four creatures got out of the ship. They all looked around only to see endless amounts of energy in each direction. What was all this energy for? They could not make anything out of it. Although not far above them was a stone pillar which held the presence of two.

* * *

A noise from the ship's hatch below, made a screechy noise as it open to reveal the four creatures underneath Lucario and Giratina.

"What was that?" said Lucario, looking around.

Lucario's head peaked right over the edge of the platform along with Giratina's, to see the four orange creatures climb out of the meteor. They all resembled the same creature, but yet they all looked completely different. Lucario had a staring contest with them for a moment but was interrupted by the captain beginning to speak.

"_Any idea where we are_?" the leader asked.

"We are in a concentrated ball of energy. The maker, Arceus, had a grand scheme and he got ambushed after I was sent here to continue the work of it." explained Lucario.

"_So that's what was going on up there." replied the captain._ "_I've seen what that orb can do on our way down here. It creates objects, doesn't it?"_

"Yes it does." Lucario answered. "What of it?"

_"If we work together, maybe we can escape this ball of energy and get out of here."_

_"G_ood idea. what is your plan?"

"_If we can combined the power of the orb with the powers of our own, and with our ship we might be able to escape._

Lucario being on the same page, repaired all the damages of the ship, using the jewel's power. The four climbed back into their ship. Giratina held on to the top of the meteor at the ready. Every one of the creatures were all in sync. Lucario climbed on Giratina's back and released a red aura. Red Aura was for power, which is what they needed to escape.

"_Everybody ready?" checked the captain. _

They all nodded. Moments later, the meteor-like ship took off at a blinding speed, racing past the Unknown. That's what they decided to call them, anyways, since they had no idea of their origins, or where they even came from. Ahead, was the two master deities battling head to head. Every now and then energy was absorbed from Arceus and donated to the demon. The demon grew stronger and stronger as the energy was taken. Lucario and the others finally reached Arceus's side. Shortly after, as if it was perfect timing, appeared Dialga and Palkia on the scene from their dimensions.

**"Hmm, It seems I am outnumbered. The amount of energy I absorbed should do for now." smiled the demon, backing off.**

The dark creature took off, flying in the opposite direction from where it came from. "**I shall be back." a demonic roar was given from afar. **The creature was no longer in sight.

"I just got here and it runs off!" frowned Lucario

"That creature will be back." Arceus informed. "That coward! I guess i shouldn't of sent you in there. The ambush must of been planned out when we separated, knowing that a part of me was gone.

"We were being watched this whole time!" Lucario said. "I sensed it earlier, but didn't think it was right, because I thought it was just us."

"Yeah, it's strange." Arceus noted. "So how did you get out of there anyways?" looking at the ball of energy.

"I almost forgot!" Lucarios eyes widened for a second, looking all around for the strangers that helped him out, whom were nowhere in sight. "There were these four creatures that helped me out. I also wouldn't of made it without Giratina."

"So it seems."

The trio gods were shortly seen as they headed back to there own dimensions. Arceus nor Lucario knew what they would do now, proving that going inside the energy was a bad idea, also knowing that they could be ambushed at anytime.

"_Make a wish!" a voice echoed through space._

A star shaped object flew in front of their faces and disappeared from sight.

"What was that all about?" both Arceus and Lucario wondered.

Out of nowhere came one of the four orange creatures. Lucario got a better look this time. The creature looked as it was wearing a blue mask. Two white glowing eyes stared right back at him. It had a glowing purple sphere where it's chest was. It's arms were made up of two tentacles, one blue and one orange wrapping around each other. Most of the rest of its body was orange. It was the captain!

"_Our master, Jirachi, wants you to make a wish." The captain informed. "Think about something you want and put your full faith into it, and it just might happen. It's the least we can do for your help." _

The creature flew off and disappeared into another dimension.

"Hmm... curious." thought Arceus.

Arceus looked over at Lucario, who was already looking back.

"Lets do this together." Arceus told Lucario. "We will figure out a way!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

_What will happen now? What is this plan Arceus still has not revealed? Find out next Chapter! :D_


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Plan

**Thanks for all the follows and faves guys. It really means alot to me when you read my chapters. Also thanks for bearing with me for several months for this chapter to be posted. I really have a busy life and try to get on here little by little to work on my story and also had to do alot of research for this chapter about most of the legendaries, to ensure accuracy. I always wanna make sure i know what im talking about lol or at least close to it. This is fan fiction after all, so not everything is gonna be perfect :) also sorry for any mistakes. I have read through this like 5 times but I am sure I have missed some.. Anyways, on to the story!...**

**Also to 115SecretsToUnveil, thanks for staying with me throughout this whole story and reading/letting me know what you think of it. Can't wait to hear more of your stories as well :) also hope this is getting you more into pokemon ;) lol**

**Jokerk118, I've read a little bit of your story about shadow pokemon. I thought it was pretty cool but got sidetracked when i had to go to work. I'll have to read more of it sometime!**

**Chapter 6: The Final Plan**

Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina remained in their own dimensions until they felt that they were needed in another dimension. Each creature all put in hard work into creating a world to their own satisfaction.

Dialga, containing the power to rule over time, based it's dimension from it's powers. Land went on forever each and every way. Thanks to Arceus loaning Dialga part of it's power, and to Palkia's power, so that there can be space, this world was possible. A giant clock tower stood right in the middle of all this land. This clock tower was the main grand clock of all dimensions and if it were to stop, then so would time. Dialga being proud of its power, also made giant metal gears rotating up in the air to represent time flowing throughout. Dialga had also created friends in its dimension. Maybe it started to get lonely or wanted some entertainment. Either way, the reason being unknown, Dialga protected these friends as if it were its own life. That's how much it cared about them. The first of these friends was a time travel creature. It shared the same power as Dialga as far as traveling through dimensions and time. This creature looked like a green fairy with small thin white wings. It had two thin green antennas with big blue eyes. It stood only two feet tall. It flew around the clock tower in circles as it was having fun, but occasionally would wear itself out and would rest at the top of the tower. Then there was two bird-like, dragon type creatures that had very similar aerodynamic body structures, and both looked exactly the same. They had long white necks and most of their body was blue and had white triangles on their wings and forehead. The only difference was that one was almost two feet bigger than the other in length. They both tucked their wings back and sped off faster than a jet plane. Dialga happily watched as the creatures sped by.

Then there was Palkia's dimension. The rocky surface rested under Palkia's feet as it stretched each and every way as the unlimited space settled all around it. The ruler of space also had friends to accompany it in its dimension. Thanks to Arceus loaning Palkia part of it's power, this dimension was also possible. This was where Jirachi and the Deoxys lived. "Deoxys" is the name Jirachi gave to the four orange and blue alien-like creatures. Jirachi was about one foot tall and had a white humanoid type body. It had sleeve-like arms and a line on its belly which opened up every now and then to reveal an eye. This eye was known as it's 'third eye'. It had round black eyes and a yellow star type hat that only pointed out upwards and sideways, which had three blue 'wish tags' hanging off of each point.

"_This way captain!" _Jirachi said to the leader of the four as it floated by.

"_This way crew!"_ The captain said to the other three.

They all looked like they were having fun. This made Palkia very happy. The last of Palkia's friends looked quite strange. It stood only one foot and eight inches tall. This small gray and pink humanoid creature had two horns sticking out of either side of its head, which had yellow rings around them. It also had a yellow ring on its grey forehead and a large yellow ring around its waist. A pink "V" shape ran up from its ring on its waist up to its arms. Its arms floated on it's sides, which looked like grey cloth bells with a pink stripe at the end. It always had a mischief look on its green eyes. Apparently Palkia knew this creature would be very helpful as much as it was it's friend. Jirachi swooped down and picked up the helpless creature.

"_Let's play Hoopa!" _Jirachi smiled and said happily.

Jirachi was well respected in this dimension. Especially by the Deoxys. Hoopa's rings floated right in front of the creature as small rocks that were flying through the air would get sucked inside of them like a black hole, and land right next to Palkia. This surprised the godly creature as it did not expect rocks to just appear there. Palkia lost its balance and fell into a nearby crater that it was standing by. Palkia climbed right out, to stand right back where it was.

"That was embarrassing" Palkia thought.

This was Palkia's home.

Giratina controlled the Reverse Dimension, which was the opposite of Arceus's dimension. The place where common knowledge did not exist. Pillars came down from the sky to keep balance in the others dimension. Far down below the pillars was land that stretched for what seemed like millions of miles. When you got closer or even stepped on this land, it would twist and turn to its own will. Perhaps Giratina made it this way to confuse any intruders that may intrude in the future. Giratina watched as the Unknown flew around in its dimension, chasing eachother.

"Looks like my creations are playing." Giratina smiled at the thought.

"So that is where those things came from?" said a voice.

Giratina looked down to see Lucario standing right below him. Giratina jumped a little, not expecting him to be there.

"How did you get in here?" Giratina asked.

"Hmm.. another surprise, you can talk." Lucario smartly replied.

"All creatures like us can talk to each other. I just didn't decide to talk before. So are you gonna answer?" Giratina asked once again.

"I followed you in here, right before you closed your portal." Lucario explained. "I have been trying to find a way out, but no luck."

"You can't leave my realm without permission." Giratina explained. "Now leave."

Giratina opened a portal so Lucario could leave. Lucario then stepped through. He was not sure if to think greatly of Giratina because it saved his life previously or to think badly of Giratina because of its rude attitude at his departure. "Well I'm sure Giratina is just being territorial about his homeland." Lucario thought positively. Lucario then found Arceus staring right at the large ball of energy. Arceus could easily of been mistaked for a statue, since it had not moved from its spot from the time Lucario had left. Same position and everything. The darkened area around Arceus ran on for miles. "Somewhere out in that darkness was that demon ready to ambush at any given moment." This thought haunted Lucario.

"I figured those three were up to something." Lucario told Arceus, as it's mind changed subjects. "I successfully escaped from Dialga's and Palkia's dimensions. I found hidden portals leading out, but Giratina's dimension, I could not find any way out. Luckily, Giratina let me out."

"Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina made all those creatures that we have seen, with the power you have lent them." Lucario further explained. "Although I really don't think they created that dark demon that fought you."

Arceus was still staring at the ball of energy, not acknowledging Lucario.

"Hey! Are you even listening?!" Lucario stood right in front of Arceus waving his paws.

Arceus snapped out of its deep focus of the energy.

"So it seems. I had a feeling that's what was going on." Arceus finally answered. "Although I think I agree with you about the demon. How mysterious." Arceus paused. "I still don't have everything I need to finish my grand creation. With the power of Dragon and Ice, combined with the power of Electricity and Fire; I shall create yet another being."

Without wasting time, a being started to take form. With the help of the jewel of life, this dragon-formed creature took shape. It stood about 11 feet tall with a black body. Its long black neck stretched out with a white overcoat running down it, that looked like feathers. It had two sets of wings, one black pair coming from its shoulder blades, and a white pair coming out from its elbows. The white feathered coat stretched all the way down to finish on its lower back. Its tail was also white feathered-like with a black cage protecting the beginning of where it started. Its black legs also had the white feathered coat on the front of them. It also had a yellow diamond on its forehead in between one black forehead spike on the right and one white feathery spike flowing on the left. Its red eyes, that had white feathery fur coming out from underneath them, stared all around.

I shall name him "Zekurshirem", meaning "Powerful, Black and White." Arceus declared.

Lucario was shocked of how big it was, towering over him by several feet.

"So whats the next plan?" Lucario asked

"This is where Zekurshirem comes in." Arceus explained. "Here we have a big ball of energy but nothing to get it moving around or contain it." So thats where its ablity "Teravolt", comes in to play. Which means it can dish out up to 1,000,000,000,000 volts. Also with its other ability "Turboblaze", it can generate large amounts of gases to contain this energy. Its also has flames that can scorch this whole energy ball, but we wont be needing that."

Massive amounts of electricity poured out of the creature and flowed throughout the energy. Zekurshirem's tail glowed an eerie blue while doing this. Then came the gases to mix in with the energy. There were alot of different types of gases that had to be mix to contain this energy. Even mostly commoned ones- Oxygen, Nitrogen, and Carbon gases. Zekurshirem's tail then glowed a bright orange during this cycle. Its body started to turn a whitish-blue, mainly the black parts of its body. This was a sign that it used most of its energy up.

"Impressive!" Lucario commented.

"Yes. Just as my mind had planed it!" Arceus exclaimed. "You have done good, my friend. You may go rest now."

Zekurshirem took a break as Arceus and Lucario stared right at the near-to-complete masterpeice. A ball of energy and gases were swirling around. Lucario still had no idea what the final plan was, but it sure was a sight to see.

* * *

Once Zekurshirem was rested, it was ready to finish the job. The only thing left to do is keep the gases rotating. Zekurshirem's yellow diamond glowed a bright white color as it froze the very top and the bottom of the sphere.

"There, that should be enough to keep the energy and gases contained." assured Zekurshirem.

"Good work, Zekurshirem." Arceus complimented. "This is a planet. Once I am done with it, this ball of energy gases will be a home for many beings to live. That is my plan. To see millions of lives, happy and interacting with one another. Loving and carefree, it will be a pretty sight to see."

"Arceus being emotional?" Lucario thought. "Well at least Arceus was right. It is a wonderful sight, to see friends interact with one another and being happy."

Lucario started thinking back of when he first met Arceus. It wasn't even out of its egg shell yet when Lucario was created. Either way, it was all the same for Lucario. Being hatched or created, it just meant that there was many ways to be brought into this life, and he was glad he met someone like Arceus rather than the monsterous bird that attacked earlier.

"Speaking of.." Lucario thought and then spoke. "I can feel it's presence again! Its far away, but I can tell it's coming this way and it's not alone this time."

"Let that demon come again." Arceus said. "I am ready to take him down, once and for all!"

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: The War From Hell

**Chapter 7: The War From Hell**

**"I wIll FiNd YoU, Yveltal." said a deep dark voice.**

**"Who are you?!" exclaimed Yveltal.**

**"I aM DaRkNesS! I wIll CoNsuMe EveRytHinG. EvEn YoU!" threatened the voice.**

Yveltal suddenly woke up with a pair of red eyes hovering over its face. Jumping up, Yveltal came to ease, seeing a familiar face staring right into its matching red eyes. Sweat dripped down its face, thinking about the nightmare it had awoken from.

**"Houndoom! What are you thinking, getting so close to me like that!" Yveltal scolded trying to hide the shock inside.**

"Sorry master, but it is time. You told me to remind you, when you have awoken from your slumber, about our plan." replied Houndoom. "Also, you looked quite troubled while you were sleeping. Is everything okay?"

**"Yes, it is fine. Just a dumb nightmare, nothing more." replied Yveltal.**

Yveltal had been looking forward to this talk with Houndoom. Houndoom had been created by the little power that Yveltal had absorbed from Arceus in thier last battle. Yveltal secretly envyed Arceus, as much as it hated to admit. It would never allow itself to get caught saying that or even showing it, but deep down inside, that was the truth. Yveltal wanted to prove that it was the stronger of the two.

**"Houndoom, I have blessed you with the power of the sun." **

**"**What is the sun?" asked Houndoom.

**"I had a vision. To create a light that shines so bright that you can see very far away. As well as burning so hot that no being can come close to it without burning up." explained Yveltal. " I am not sure how I am going about doing so, but I will find a way. You will have a portion of that power, not being nearly as hot, of course but you can spew fire from the core of your very being. You should get some practice before we head off to get vengence on Arceus and his allies. This hot substance is known as fire."**

_**"Maybe this creation will have something to do with this nightmare I had!" Yveltal thought to himself. "I am not the one that fears, but even I recognize that this could be a threat if it was real"**_

As Yveltal stared at Houndoom's hound like body, It couldn't be any more proud of it's creation. He had a black base body with an orange snout and white boned horns pointing up from each side of the top of his head. Houndoom also had similar bone like features, three of them to be exact, horizontally on its back. He also had large bone like collar around his neck with two large tusk features coming from each side of his legs. Houndoom waved his arrow shaped tail, while looking back through the split in the arrow at Yveltal.

"How hard can this fire spitting be." Houndoom reassured itself with confidence.

Houndoom focused to the center of his being. He could feel his stomach getting hot. Houndoom proceeded to breathing out of his snout but very little embers came out.

"**Just keep working on it Houndoom. You will get it in no time with some practice." I will wait a few moments to prepare the strike, because I plan on training a bit myself."**

Houndoom focused with more confidence. _I must help my master, He thought. _The fire in his belly grew. This was his moment to shine!

"RRRAAAAAWWWWRRRR!" a stream of fire came pouring out of Houndoom's mouth.

_"I did it!" Houndoom thought to himself._

**"Lets go Houndoom. You can practice on the way." said Yveltal. "One more thing. You have this power that will kick in, when in the heat of a great battle. Let your instincts guide you and you should be able to use this power with ease. Never lose concentration or confidence. These two are very important keys of victory of a battle"**

"I understand." Houndoom replied.

* * *

"They are coming!" Lucario told Arceus. "Two of them, very powerful. I feel it in my Aura. We should gather our forces and wait to defend from this attack.

"Are you sure they are attacking." asked Arceus.

"Yes I can feel it. Even though there are only two of them, they seemed to be at a very high level of power. One of them is the same creature as before." noted Lucario

"Well we dont have much to gather since I haven't seen the deity trio for some time now, but im sure they will gather if they feel danger. They are pretty good at doing that" replied Arceus.

It was true. Lucario thought back to when Giratina had helped him when all hope seemed lost. How did they know? Maybe they had some kind of sensor deep within them to let them know that the balance of the universe was in trouble. Lucario stared back at Arceus reassuringly.

"I guess it is just us two for now then." observed Lucario. "And Zekurshirem, wherever it may have went off to. Probably to get some rest from all the energy it had expended.

* * *

**"I Am GeTtinG CloSer!" came a voice inside of Yveltal's head.**

**"What is this noise; this eerie presense." Yveltal questioned. "Just like in my dream. I thought it was just a nightmare. What is going on?"**

Houndoom ran forward with his four paws. Yveltal stopped.

"**Hey, wait a second, Houndoom!" **

"What is it, Master?"

**"I need a moment." **

"Okay I'll get some practice in!" exclaimed Houndoom at the thought of his new found power. "You seemed troubled again. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"**Yes, it is nothing. Just need a moment break, that is all." assured Yveltal. **

Yveltal was not sure if he should let Houndoom know about what was going on. It wasn't even sure if it was real or just an imagination. It sure seemed real to Yveltal though.

"**Let us keep moving." Yveltal finally said a few moments later.**

* * *

"They stopped for a moment, but now they are back on the move!" said Lucario. " They are nearly here."

Moments later, the eyes of the two godly rivals had finally met. Lucario's eyes had met with Houndoom's. Lucario tried to study houndoom, but couldn't really make anything of it, besides his outside features.

_"Well, I guess I will have to see what he can do in battle." Lucario thought to himself._

Houndoom had launched out with a bite attack at Lucario. Lucario barely dodging, countered back with a kick, sending Houndoom flying back to Yveltal. Lucario's foot had slightly burnt with the heat emitting from Houndoom's body.

"What is this?" Lucario looking down at his foot, still feeling the heat from it.

Houndoom got back up and growled at Lucario. It was now Yveltal's turn to make a move. Naturally going for Arceus with a glowing wing attack, stealing more of its power. Arceus then struck back with an Ice beam and froze Yveltal in it's tracks.

"Dont worry master, I will get you out of there. RRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!" Houndoom had pour another stream of fire at the ice, as it melted away.

Knowing that he could not get too close to Houndoom without suffering another burn, Lucario launched an Aura Sphere at Houndoom. The sphere had sent Houndoom flying back once more. Houndoom laid there for a moment trying to get up.

"What was that all about!" Houndoom thought. "I didnt even see it coming!"

**"Houndoom!" Yveltal cried out, looking back at Arceus and Lucario. "It will not end like this!"**

**"HahAHa, No iT WonT!" came the familiar voice inside of Yveltal's head.**

For a moment, Yveltal had no control over his body. A beam of darkness had shot out of Yveltal's mouth and struck Arceus. Arceus had turn to stone right before Lucario's eyes.

**"I feEd oFF oF YoUr NeGativE EmoTioNs, YvelTal" said the darkness. "FoR I aM DarK MatTer aNd YoU ArE JuSt A PaWn To mE!"**

Yveltal had snapped out of it. Yveltal knew It had to fight back at this mysterious dark matter of whatever cost.

"**No one uses me!" Yveltal said flying towards Lucario with his glowing wings. "I wonder what kind of power YOU have."**

"I dont think so!" said a familiar voice. Zekurshirem had appeared at the battle, holding Yveltal at bay. "Leave this one to me, Lucario. You focus on Houndoom. He seems to have some fight left in him."

It was true. Houndoom was getting up from where he had fallen, stubborn as ever, ready to assist his master. Before Lucario could make a move, Yveltal had shot a close range Dark Pulse right through Zekurshirem leaving a big hole. Lucario could not believe the power behind the move. Something isn't right here.

"No!" Lucario cried out. It was just him left. What was he suppose to do against all of these powerful moves. "I can't give up!"

**"Hahaha, You're power is now mine. What a foolish thing to do, thinking you could counter me like that!" Yveltal said. **

Two orbs, as well as another object had flew toward Lucario. Lucario had caught all three of them and studied the two orbs and the diamond shaped object. The diamond object had strings of balls running through the inside of it. _What could these be? Lucario couldn't help to think. _More importantly what was he to do. He looked back up to see a icy structure left from where Zekurshirem had stood. It resembled a gray, white, and icy blue shell of what its being was, but a bit smaller. Two yellow eyes had glown from where the eye sockets were.

"It's over!" said the dragon shaped shell stricking back at Yveltal, sending him flying back. "For I am Kyurem, remember my name of when I defeat you."

Houndoom's eyes had started glowing a bright orange. Suddenly, flaming hellhounds had appeared all around Houndoom, ready to fight. These creatures were nothing but fire shaped hounds, but they sure looked dangerous.

_"This is what Yveltal must of been talking about." Houndoom thought. "This must be my special power!"_

Houndoom felt like a leader of a pack. ready to move in for the kill. The 10 hounds that appeared around him had lept towards Kyurem, striking all at once. Kyurem had vanished as another orb had flew back towards Lucario as he grabbed it too.

"I sure do have my hands full." Lucario exclaimed. "I wish I knew what to do"

Moments later, a star shaped light had flew right in front of Lucario's face. The four Deoxys had appeared right in front of Lucario.

"You look like in a heap of trouble." Deoxys-N observed. "We can hold those for you, so you can get back to battle."

Lucario didn't have much choice, so he handed the objects to the four Deoxys. The Deoxys then began to observe the objects.

"Jirachi would want to see these, if that is okay with you, Lucario. We will give them back afterwards. Jirachi is a genius and knows alot about objects that many of us can barely begin to understand."

"That is fine." replied Lucario. "Let me know what Jirachi finds out." The Deoxys flew away.

**"We are done here, Houndoom." Yveltal said, wrapping his wings around Houndoom, vanishing. "Let's go"**

The two enemies were nowhere in sight. Lucario couldnt help to think why they didn't finish him off when they had the chance. Luckily for him, now he could figure out a cure for Arceus and find out what those objects were that Zekurshirem left behind.

**Chapter End**

What is going on here? Find out next time!

P.S. Sorry to all the fans of this story that I haven't wrote in a long time. Have had alot going on that past several months, but ready to get back into finishing this story for you guys. Hope you enjoy! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness Returns

**Chapter 8: Darkness Returns**

Houndoom stared off into the distance at all of the glowing lights. He always wondered where they came from. Yveltal never spoke about them and there was so many of them. Maybe they are similar to this "sun" Yveltal spoke of. Then Houndoom thought of the battle that he was just in.

"Why didn't we stay and finish off the others?" Houndoom asked.

**"Because there was no point in staying there to finish them off. Besides it wasn't a fair fight. I was going to tell you before, but I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination, but you noticed how Arceus had turned to stone? I wasn't born to have the power to do that. Something is not right, Houndoom." Yveltal replied.**

"What do you mean, master?" Houndoom questioned.

**"I heard voices right before we left to leave to go battle with Arceus. They said that they will find me and that I was just a pawn to this dark voice."**

"That could never happen. You are the strongest, master Yveltal!" Houndoom assured.

**"I hope you are right. Something about this whole 'voice hearing' doesn't set right on me. So let's be on our guard."**

"Yes, I understand!"

* * *

Lucario stood there in shock. So much had just happened right before his eyes. So many questions was running though his head. What was those objects that he just had in his hands, or more importantly, what was he suppose to do about Arceus. Arceus was his best friend, his only friend.

"I need to figure out what to do about Arceus." Lucario finally said.

Lucario observed the stone statue of Arceus. Arceus was still there, alive underneath all that stone. He could feel it. He knew that it wasn't just a stone shell around Arceus. It was the whole being that was turn into stone.

"I just cant break it with force." Lucario observed. "I might destroy the being of Arceus. Hmm.."

Lucario noticed the burn on his leg again. How did that even happen? It was all new to him. Strangely it stopped burning after the match, but Lucario couldn't help to remember that short scene in his mind of when he kicked Houndoom back."

"Houndoom, I think that is what he was called." Lucario noted. "He must of been created by the one he was calling master."

Suddenly, Lucario's burnt leg started glowing. Lucario closed his eyes and meditated, trying to find out if his aura could tell him anything about what was happening. Out of nowhere, Lucario felt a presence behind him. A friendly presence, but who was it? No one that he knew. Then a touch on his shoulder made him look to see a small pink creature hovering, while holding on to his shoulder. It was a little over a foot tall with two small arms with three fingers on each and two slightly large hind legs. It twitched its two small triangular ears and stared at Lucario with its big blue eyes.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Lucario questioned.

"Hi, I'm Mew! I dont remember where I'm from. I don't really remember much about my life before." Mew replied.

It paused for a second; "Lets play!" it said cheerfully.

Lucario was definitaly not in a playing mood. His friend was in trouble and alot had just happened that he didn't even understand. Lucario frowned.

"What wrong?!" Mew said. "You look upset."

Lucario explained to Mew what just happened.

"That's no good!" said Mew. "Lets figure this out together, then we can go play!"

"Okay!" Lucario said reassured. Somehow he felt better after his little chat with Mew.

* * *

"Where am I?" Arceus asked itself.

_**"****YoU ArE In OuR WorLd NoW. HaHaHa."**** a sinister laugh came from afar. "ThE LaNd Of ThE VoiD." **_

There was a cave right in front of Arceus. The rest of the landscape was just a wasteland with mountainous scenery around.

"I need to get back to Lucario! He is in trouble!" Arceus said.

_**"YoU Will NeVeR EsCapE!" said the eerie voice.**_

Who was this voice that spoke? Arceus wondered. Arceus knew that it could not just stay there. It had to get out of this land and go help his friends.

"A shadow traveled under Arceus, as a dark being rose from the ground, standing about 5 feet tall. It's dark legs retracted into its dark body and it hovered right in front of Arceus. It had a white fog-like ghostly plume covering the top half of its head extending upward as a set of blue eyes stared right at Arceus. It also had a red spiky growth around its neck.

"**I am Darkrai!" said the figure. "I've been stuck here for some time. I have studied these ruins and I think I know a way out. Follow me."**

"Well I guess I don't have any other ideas." Arceus said.

Arceus followed Darkrai through the cave. There were footprint and handprint writings on the wall.

"Day 1. I'm hearing strange voices all around. I dont remember much before but I need to get out of here." Arceus read the first panel. "Who wrote these?"

**"I did." replied Darkrai. "I've been**** keeping track and leaving recordings so I can help all of those who are unfortunate to get trapped in this realm." **

Arceus read the second panel. "All I can remember was darkness surrounding me, as every inch of my body suddenly froze and could no longer move. Next thing I knew, I appeared in front of a cave. My curiosity led me into the cave. I had to find out where I was and how to get back."

"I feel the same way as you did. How long have you been stuck here?" Arceus further replied.

**"For a few days. Come on, lets go, it's not much further."**

Arceus continued down the tunnel with Darkrai into the next room. "The voices all around me appear to belong to an unknown being called 'Dark Matter'. Whoever is unfortunate to come in contact with this 'Dark Matter' gets the life sucked out of them and gets turned into stone." as Arceus read the next panel.

As of once before, the two continued down the path and stumbled across yet another room.

**"This is the last room that I have wrote a panel for." Darkrai commented.**

"Apparently, 'Dark Matter' feeds off of all negative emotions. This includes - Fear, Anger, Sadness, Envy, and emotions similar to these. The more numerous these feelings, the stronger they get." Arceus read.

**"Were almost to the last room." Darkrai announced. "I think I know how to get out of here."**

The last room contained of a set of stairs with a platform up ahead. Darkrai and Arceus went to stand on this large platform. Up ahead, a door could barely be seen. It seemed transparent.

**"We just need to defeat the darkness and that door will be accessable to us. That has to be the way out!" Darkrai said**

"Why haven't you tried that before." Arceus asked.

**"There are endless waves of darkness. I ran out of the cave once I grew exhausted from the battle and rested in the shadows, and then I found you. Together I know we can defeat the darkness and escape here." Darkrai said**

**"_HaHaHA DefEaT Me? I sEe ThAt YoU ArE BacK FoR MoRe. YoU CaN nEvEr DefEaT ME!"_**

Dark blobs fell from the sky in numerous numbers. Ten blobs surrounded Arceus and Darkrai. Darkrai unleashed a Thunderbolt out at the five that was closest to it. Arceus followed suit and unleashed a Thunderbolt of its own at the remaining dark blobs. Several more fell from the sky. Once more Darkrai and Arceus struck them down with streaks of lightning. Several minutes passed and it seemed as if it was raining darkness. Arceus struck the ground with its feet and power erupted from underneath the dark blobs, destroying a large number of them. Darkrai proceeded to sweep the remaining blobs with a Blizzard then shattered the frozen blobs with an Omnious Wind.

"We make a nice team!" Arceus commented.

**"Yes we do!" Darkrai agreed.**

The fighting did seem endless.

**"I thought there would be an end to these things!" Darkrai exclaimed.**

The darkness slowly pushed Arceus and Darkrai to the middle of the platform. All hope seemed lost. There were just too many of them. The dark blobs gained up on the two beings. What was there to do? Both Arceus and Darkrai were exhausted with no escape.

**"We aren't going to make it!" Darkrai cried out.**

The darkness slowly engulfed Arceus and Darkrai. Arceus could feel its body freezing over once more. "_Is this really the end?"_ Arceus thought. It looked over to see what was visibly left of Darkrai. The one blue eye that slowly vanished behind the darkness. Arceus could not move its body, as much as it tried.

"No!" Arceus cried out. An enormous amount of energy shot from its body and beams of lights poured out in every direction. All the darkness was gone around them and there they stood on the platform once more.

**"What just happened? That was a close one!" Darkrai said.**

"I'm not sure." Arceus replied. "Must be some kind of inner power I have."

**"It just saved our lives!" **

"Its not over yet!"

They both looked up to the sky to see the cloud of darkness still hovering over thier heads.

"Now together!" Arceus shouted.

**"Together!" Darkrai seconded.**

Darkrai used Thunder and Arceus focused on all of it's inner power and shot a large beam of light through the middle of the cloud of darkness. The door that was transparent was now shining with light. It seemed to be some kind of portal.

"Nows our chance!" Arceus cried out.

Arceus ran through the door and a blinding light shined all around. It was now Darkrai's turn. Darkrai floated to the door but it was too late. The door had vanished!

**"Oh no!" Darkrai shuddered. "I'm stuck here."**

_**"ThE OthEr OnE WaS LucKy To EscApe." said the familiar dark voice. "TheRe CaN NevEr bE EnoUgh LigHt To ChAsE AwAy DaRkNesS. WhEn We ReCovEr YoU WilL bE ConSumEd."**_

**"There's is not much time." Darkrai noted. "I must leave one last warning for those who get caught in the darkness."**

**Darkrai read as he wrote, "Light is the key to your escape. The door will only be open for a short amount of time after light shines on the darkness. Then the dark consumes the light and the door is gone. I could not make it out of here in time. I am afraid I'm stuck here for the rest of my time. Here is a warning to help any who are unfortunate to get caught here."**

Darkrai proceeded out of the cave once more to go rest, hoping that one day, it could escape out of darkness and rejoin the only friend that it had made..

* * *

Right in front of Lucario and Mew's eyes, Arceus was a statue no more. Arceus looked all around.

_"Where could Darkrai be?"_ Arceus thought

"Who is this?" Arceus asked.

"This is Mew!" Lucario replied happily. "You're safe now!"

Lucario ran up to Arceus and gave it a hug. Lucario told Mew of Arceus before, while they were coming up with a plan to get Arceus free.

"I'm so glad everything is all right now!" Mew said happily. "Lets play!"

This time Arceus was in no mood to play. All Arceus could think about was Darkrai. Did he not make it through the door?

_"Darkrai was right behind me." _Arceus thought

"What's wrong?" Mew asked.

Arceus told Lucario and Mew about its adventures in the Voidlands and about how it fought off the darkness with Darkrai.

"Well, I'm sure where ever Darkrai was turned to stone, is where it will appear after the escape." Lucario comforted.

"I have a really bad feeling that Darkrai didn't make it." Arceus said. "If only I could go back. I should of stayed and made sure he escaped. I have a feeling deep down inside that Darkrai is still trapped there."

"We will find a way to find Darkrai." Lucario continued to comfort Arceus.

"I really hope so." Arceus replied.

...

_"I promise Darkrai, I will be back for you somehow." Arceus said in it's mind. _

**Chapter End!**


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Darkrai

**Chapter 9: Finding Darkrai**

Mew went up to Arceus

"You know, there is a definite way to tell if Darkrai had made it through the portal." Mew said.

"Really? How?" Arceus seemed surprised.

"If you focus through your mind on the being you want to communicate with, then they will hear you through telepathy." Mew explained. "Only few beings are blessed with such a gift."

"Oh yeah! It's just like when I first met Lucario." Arceus remembered. "We communicated with each other without speaking, through our minds. That is what Telepathy must be."

Arceus closed it's eyes and focused on the Voidlands. It search through its feelings and detected a life force.

"That must be Darkrai!" Arceus exclaimed. "Darkrai, can you hear me?...Darkrai!"

* * *

Darkrai had awoken from it's slumber. It heard a familiar voice calling to him.

**"I'm still alive! We must have weakened the Dark Matter quite of bit, if it hasn't tried to consume me yet." Darkrai noted. "But what is this voice I am hearing... It's Arceus!"**

**"But how?" Darkrai continued. "Arceus?"**

_"Focus your mind." The voice called. "Can you hear me Darkrai?"_

Darkrai closed it's eyes and focused on the voice.

_**"Arceus is that you?" Darkrai telepathically answered. **_

_"Yes. I was afraid you didn't make it from the Voidlands. Seems that I was right."_

**_"Yes, I didn't make it throught the door it time. The door vanished right when I got up to it. I was frightened and left the cave and then rested outside."_**

_"I should have let you go throught first. All I could think about was getting away from the darkness. I had no idea the door would vanish."_

**_"I didn't either. It worked out in a way though. It gave me a chance to leave one last warning note for those who get caught in this dimension. Now I am stuck here with no way out."_**

Darkrai shuddered. It couldn't stand the thought of it being consumed by Dark Matter.

_"We will find a way to get you out of there Darkrai, just hold on." Arceus assured._

**_"I sure hope so." Darkrai vanished back into the shadows._**

* * *

"He's still trapped there!" Arceus shared with the others.

Just then, Jirachi had appeared on the scene.

"Hey guys! I think I have an idea about what these objects are!" Jirachi informed.

"Now is not really a good time." Arceus said "We have in issue we must settle first."

"Arceus! Its good to see that you are not stone anymore. Deoxys told me all about what happened." Jirachi exclaimed.

Arceus told Jirachi all about what happened after he got turned into stone and how it had escaped the Voidlands.

"Hmm...the Voidlands? I've never heard of them. I need to add this to my list of studies." Jirachi replied. "More importantly, we need to come up with a plan of how to save Darkrai."

The four of them had pondered there for a moment, when Jirachi had a great idea.

"I know exactly what we need." Jirachi said. "Palkia had told me of a being it had helped Dialga create that could travel through space and time. Maybe we could have it help us rescue Darkrai."

"That sounds like an excellent plan!" Arceus noted.

"Maybe after this rescue mission, we can discuss the contents of these unique objects that Lucario had come across." Jirachi replied.

* * *

"Go Celebi. You are being summoned by Jirachi." Dialga had told the green fairy-like creature.

Celebi had flew down from the clock tower through a portal it had created right next to Dialga.

"Ill be back soon, Dialga." Celebii had said before it had vanished.

* * *

A small portal had opened up right next to Arceus. Celebii had came through to join the four friends.

"Celebi!, its good to see you again!" Jirachi exclaimed.

"Hey Jirachi! Hey Mew!" Celebi had answered happily.

"Hey Celebi!" Mew had replied happily. "Celebii takes Jirachi and I through space and time on adventures, and we play together." Mew had explained to Arceus and Lucario.

"That sounds like fun!" Lucario had replied.

"Hey Celebi, can you help us travel through space and time, to go rescue our trapped friend in the Voidlands?"

"The Voidlands?!" Celebi had said with a sweat and a frown. "That place sounds scary! I'll help though. There is a slight problem, I can only open up portals barely bigger than I am. So only Mew and Jirachi would be the only ones able to accompany me on the mission."

"A rescue mission?" Jirachi questioned. "That sounds really fun!"

Mew had nodded alongside Jirachi.

"Alright, as long as you can find a way to help Darkrai escape from that horrible place." Arceus said thinking about it's experience in the Voidlands. "Celebi, Jirachi, Mew; I am counting on you. No one deserves to ever be in a place like that."

"You can count on us!" Jirachi reassured.

"Mew handed Celebii and Jirachi two blue scarves with white arrowed lines spaced on it. Mew had one of its own.

"What's with the scarves?" Lucario asked out of curiousity.

"These are our good luck scarves for whenever we go to different places together." Jirachi had answered.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Celebi asked.

"Yes lets go!" Mew had answered. Jirachi nodded along with Mew.

Celebi opened up it's portal and the three had left.

"Good luck to you three." Arceus wished them.

* * *

The three had traveled through the portal.

"How do we know where we're going? We usually just go where the portal leads us, right?" Mew had asked.

"Most of the time that is the case, just for the fun of the surprise, but if we can keep focus on Darkrai's being, then that should lead us right to it." Jirachi answered.

"None of us actually know Darkrai." Mew replied with concern.

"This is true." Celebi finally said. "We might have to make a few trips. Even if we don't know the being, we can still follow faraway spiritual presences. The closest one seems to be unstable."

"That must be Darkrai!" Mew said. "Arceus did say that Darkrai was left with these dark creatures. It is probably frightened"

"It must be. I don't think there are very many creatures out there, and if there are, they must be too far away to detect." Jirachi conversed. " A lot of us were created from Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina. We don't even know where Mew is from. It's still a mystery where Darkrai is from as well."

"At any cost, we must get Darkrai through the light portal. It wont fit through the portals that I create and besides, if its body is a stone somewhere; the only way to free it, is through that portal." Celebi said.

"I think you are right." Jirachi agreed. "Lets go!"

* * *

The three had ended up in the Voidlands. A cave could be seen in a far distance.

"That must be the cave that Arceus was talking about!" Mew exclaimed. "Darkrai must be somewhere near there."

Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi arrived at the cave after a few minutes travel. A dark figure had come from inside the cave. It was Darkrai.

"That must be Darkrai!" Jirachi said.

"Darkrai! We are here to get you out of this place." Mew approached.

**"STAY AWAY INTRUDERS!" Darkrai had threatened. Dark waves of energy unleashed from its body and struck the three friends.**

"I was under the impression Darkrai was friendly." Mew frowned with sadness.

**"THAT'S IT. LET ME FEED OFF OF THOSE EMOTIONS!" Darkrai laughed. It's eyes was nothing but darkness inside of them. **

"We are too late." Jirachi said to Celebi. "You know what we must do. Ill hold Darkrai at bay."

Celebi nodded. Celebi closed its eyes and focused on Dialga. "Dialga, we got here too late. We need to go back in time."

Jirachi had unleashed immense Gravity. Darkrai was forced to kneel on the ground.

**"WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY! Darkrai could not move a muscle. It was bound to the ground.**

Time had froze. Celebi, Mew and Jirachi had watched all around them. It seemed as time was flowing in reverse. Darkrai had floated backwards back in the cave. An enormous yell came from the cave.

"That must be Darkrai." Celebi noted. "A little further.."

Dark Blobs came out of the cave flowing past Celebi. Darkrai came back out of the cave and went past the three friends as well.

"Darkrai must of been chased into the cave by the Dark Matter." Celebi said. "This is good, right here Dialga."

Time had started flowing again. There they were right behind Darkrai.

"**You will not have me!" Darkrai resisted. "I will not become consumed."**

**"Oh ReallY? WhaT CoulD YoU PoSsbly Do To ResiSt** **Us!" The dark voice taunted.**

"We will protect you." Celebi had assured Darkrai.

**Darkrai turned around to see the three. "Who are you guys?"**

"We are friends of Arceus." Jirachi answered.

**"Ah! WheN DiD YoU GeT HerE?!" The dark voice growled.**

"Celebi, you lead Darkrai through the cave and get it through that portal." Jirachi said. "Mew and I can take care of these guys."

**"HaHaHa, WhaT CaN YoU TwO WeaKlinGs Do?" Laughed the dark voice.**

"Lets do this Mew!" Jirachi told it. Mew nodded.

Both had unleashed immense Gravity, stronger than before, because of Mews help. The Darkness could not even begin to hope to move.

"**AH! WhaT Is THis?" growled the dark creatures.**

"You're not going anywhere." Mew's eyes glared at them with determination.

A light had shined from the cave. Moments later, Celebi had came out from the cave.

"Darkrai made it through!" Celebi said happily. All of the dark blobs were stuck on the ground. "Lets get out of here."

**"You're NoT GoinG AnYwherE!" The darkness said. **

Jirachi had closed its eyes and started storing up power. The Dark Matter had surrounded the three friends.

**"If I Can'T CoNsUmE ThE OtheR, TheN YoU Will HAve To Do." **

"Ew, these things are all squishy." Mew complained.

"Good thing we have these scarves to protect us!" Celebi exclaimed.

A large light came from Jirachi's tags hanging from its pointed head. "This is your doom!" Jirachi said as it attacked.

The darkness had vanished from their surroundings as the light covered it.

"Now we go." Celebi said.

A portal had opened for Mew, Jirachi, and Celebi to escape. The three friends had ended back by Arceus and Lucario's side.

"It's done!" Mew said happily. "Time to play!"

"It's time to discuss these objects!" Jirachi argued.

"Thank you guys for helping Darkrai. I can feel that Darkrai has found peace. Now I can set my mind with ease."

"Lets discuss these objects, then we can go play afterwards." Lucario tried to come with an agreement with the two.

"I'm glad we could help Darkrai. I wouldn't want to be in a place like that either!" Celebi said happily. "I must go report back to Dialga. Maybe I can come back later and play with you guys!"

"Sounds good!" said Mew.

The four said farewell to Celebi.

"Rescue missions sure are fun, aren't they Mew?" Jirachi said.

"Yes they are!" It agreed. "I like helping others."

* * *

**"Ah Darkrai, you have returned to us!" said a familiar voice.**

**"You are a traitor to your own comrades!" Darkrai growled.**

**"Oh don't get me wrong, I had no choice." **

**"Did you not? Even if I hadn't turned to stone, what you were planning, I wanted no part of." Darkrai said. "The Darkness is gone. I'm leaving."**

**"Where are you going Darkrai?" **

Darkrai had set off to find Arceus and the trio that helped it escape from that dark place.

**"I am forever in your debt. I want to help, just like you guys did." Darkrai said.**

**Chapter End**

I'm really impressed of how many views this story is getting. I know its a large fandom but still makes me happy and wanted to thank you all for taking your time out and reading this. I got more chapters on the way, so stay tuned! :) - YourBestFriendAizen


	10. Chapter 10: A New Path

**Chapter 10: A New Path**

**Darkrai had set off for its adventure. **

**"What did master Yveltal mean by those words, 'it had no choice'." Darkrai had thought. "Yveltal is probably responsible for Arceus turning into stone as well. Well either way, Yveltal is no longer my master."**

**"I am on my own now." Darkrai continued. "I must find Arceus."**

* * *

**"If only I could of explained to Darkrai about what's been going on." Yveltal said.**

"Why didn't you say something." Houndoom replied.

**"Well, I was going to, and then Darkrai just left. I guess I missed my chance.." Yveltal said." I was just glad to see Darkrai again, I didn't know what to say first. The Dark Matter will pay for what its done."**

"You heard Darkrai though; The darkness is gone."

**"The Darkness will never be gone. If darkness was truly gone, the balance of this universe would be unstable. Most of it may vanish from time to time, but it can never truly be gone."**

"What will you do master?"

**"While my powers are still fresh from absorbing them from Zekurshirem, I can now begin to create the sun. It will protect us from the darkness. I will need your help Houndoom. I'll create balls of energy from the power that I've absorbed and intensify them with my own power, then you will have to cover them with flames and we'll shoot them out far away. If we stay too close to this ball of energy, we could burn up. The balls should combine and grow bigger and bigger." **

"How far away?" Houndoom asked.

**"At least a million miles away. We should still be able to see it, because it'll be so big that it'll look bigger than us even that far away. This is what I saw in my vision anyways." Yveltal answered.**

Yveltal and Houndoom proceeded to do as planned. The flaming balls of energy shot out, but they didn't go out as far as they would like. They weren't as hot as they would like either. These balls of energy just disintegrated when they got so far away. Yveltal and Houndoom kept trying but nothing was going according to plan.

**"Why isn't it working?" Yveltal questioned. "We've been at this for awhile. I guess dark creatures like us are just doomed to this curse of darkness.."**

"We will find a way!" Houndoom comforted. "We will just have to try hard and not let the darkness consume us, when it comes back."

**"You're right, Houndoom." Yveltal said. "Lets think of something else."**

"You know, Yveltal," Houndoom began. "those lights out in the distance. They have to be something like what we are trying to create. Somewhere, someone out there is making suns. We could try and find them."

**"That sounds like a good plan, but that someone could be anywhere. We don't even have a lead. As far as we know, they could be as far away as those lights are, and they look pretty far away."**

"Hmm..." They both pondered there for awhile. "We'll think of something." Houndoom finally said.

* * *

"So these objects that Lucario recovered." Jirachi began. "I believe they are the remains of Zekurshirem."

"That does make sense, now that I think about it." Lucario said.

"Apparently Zekurshirem is made up of three different beings, each with their own powers." Jirachi continued.

"It's like what you have said before Arceus, every creature can only be blessed with two different powers." Lucario noted.

"Well of course. I tried combining four plates to make a powerful being, because I needed something with that kind of power to help with my creation of the living world." Arceus answered.

"Guess that didn't work out. It seemed like it was too fragile to hold all three powers in one form." Jirachi explained. "The lightning and fire part of that power was too much distributed and they needed to recover. Not very much ice power was distributed, so that why there was only an ice being left of what remaining. The two other diamond looking objects are the bonding items. It's what was created to help keep those creatures all into one.

"Luckily for us. I do believe we can recover these three beings after some time. A lot of time actually, but it can be done." Jirachi continued.

"Yay, now that we got that figured out, lets go play." Mew said cheerfully.

"Not yet!" Jirachi scolded. "We still got some more things to discuss."

"Aww..." Mew frowned.

"Well get to playing soon, Mew." Lucario comforted. "I'm sure there is not too much more to discuss."

Mew cheered up after Lucario's words.

Jirachi continued once more. "It was a good idea, Arceus. No one could of known of the conflict that could of affected your work. But I'm sure you were well aware of the fragileness of this creation."

"In a way. It was a mostly a test after all." Arceus said.

"So what do you think we should do, Jirachi?" Lucario asked.

"I had some questions for Arceus about Zekurshirem." Jirachi said. "I wanted to know more about the creation."

"I guess I should of made three different beings to begin with, but it was something I wanted to try out. The power of fire was enforced by the power of truth. The power of lightning was enforced by the power of ideals. With this power, I wanted to create an atmosphere where living things could strive." Arceus explained. "The power of ice was enforced by sheer power to make just enough cold air currents to mix with the heat and stir up the contents of the atmosphere to make it more stable.

"The name 'Zekurshirem' represents the three creatures when they are combined to express how powerful it is." Arceus continued to explain. "The three creatures have separate real names. Kyurem is the name of the ice counterpart; Reshiram was the name given to the fire counterpart, and Zekrom was the name given to the lightning counterpart."

"That makes more sense." Jirachi concluded. "I do believe after these spheres have had time and when they come in contact with someone with pure intentions of ideal or truth, these creatures can be recovered. The third sphere with the power of ice should recover on its own as well.

"I understand." Lucario said. "Thanks for looking into this, Jirachi."

"No problem. I like studying things and learning more!" Jirachi said happily.

"Now what do we do?" Lucario asked.

"Yes, I was really needing those three beings to finish my grand creation." Arceus said.

"Well, you could always use different creatures!" Jirachi suggested.

_"I could..." Arceus thought._

"Here, you might want this." Lucario said as he gave the Jewel of Life back to Arceus.

"Ah finally, my full power has returned!" Arceus said, sounding pleased.

"Okay I will need just two creatures for this." Arceus continued. "The first will be 'The Ruler of Land', Groudon.

Arceus laid down a red plate and a brown plate. Lights came out from the two plates and had formed a large beast right next to Arceus. This bright red creature stood on two legs about 16 foot tall. It had black primal designs all over its red back, head, arms and legs that glowed a fiery yellow. It had three black spikes on the side of its neck that matched the color of its belly all the way up to its frightening face. Its fiery orange eyes stared right at the enormous sphere of energy right in front of it.

"Next will be just a water type creature. 'The Ruler of Water' , Kyogre." Arceus said.

Another large beast formed from the water type plate. This being was more long that tall and resembled a fish. It reached a total of 32 feet long, only because of its long tail that forked off into two ribbon like fins on each side. This creature also had red primal designs on its blue back and wing-like fins that came from each side of it. These designs glowed a yellow resembling lights instead of a fiery yellow like it's rival, Groudon. It had a large white mouth that followed down to its underbelly. It's glowing eyes also stared at the enormous sphere.

"Kyogre, Groudon; You will help me with my creation right before our eyes!" Arceus said excitingly.

"There will be more land!" Groudon roared.

"There will be more water!" Kyogre roared.

"There will be both!" Arceus said.

"Okay Groudon, I need you to shoot a large ball of fire right into the middle of the sphere." Arceus continued.

Groudon did as asked. A large fiery ball filled about a little more than half of the capacity of the sphere.

"Okay Kyoge, I need you to cool that fiery ball with your water." Arceus said.

Kyogre also did as asked. Except only the outer half of the fiery ball ended up cooling down. The rest stayed a ball of fire under the crust of the cooled lava.

"That will work." Arceus said with a sweat drop. "Now go my two proud beasts. Go forth and shape this land to call your homes."

The two had enter the sphere of energy to continue Arceus's work.

* * *

**Darkrai had been traveling for a few hours now. It could feel Arceus's presence, but it still seemed pretty far away. Darkrai started having a flashback.**

_**"Who are you?" Darkrai asked, looking over at a dark ball of energy right next to it.**_

_**"I'm a part of dark matter, just like you. My name is Zorua. Whats yours?"**_

_**"I'm Darkrai. What is our purpose? What is dark matter?" **_

_**"We are physical energy that is made up of negative emotions." Zorua explained.**_

_**"That sounds bad. So we are meant to be bad?" Darkrai questioned.**_

_**"Not all of us are bad. It seems that most of your energy is originated from solitude and trickery. It's not really all that bad compared to the rest of them."**_

_**"It seems you are made up of the same aspects as me. Maybe that's why we are getting along so well."**_

_**"Yeah, Only the strong survive in our group. Some of us are even meant to take forms. That is what I hear from some of the others, anyways. I believe if you try hard enough then you can achieve this. A lot of the others are arrogant and want to steal the bodies of others and claim them as their own. Those are the bad parts of darkness."**_

_**"Zorua, lets make it our dream to get forms, then we can be friends and travel together."**_

_**"That sounds great, Darkrai!"** _

**Darkrai continued on its journey, thinking more on it's flashback. **

**"Oh yeah, Zorua and I had a goal together. I lost some of my memory when I was summoned, but somehow I remember this particular scene of what I was before. Why wasn't Zorua summoned?" Darkrai wondered to itself.**

**Another flashback popped in Darkrai's mind.**

_**"You have summoned me?" Darkrai questioned.**_

_**"Yes, you have now taken a form. You have worthy intentions." Yveltal said. **_

_**Darkrai looked down and examined its body. "This is amazing!" **_

_**"My Dark Aura lets me summon creatures of the dark that are worthy of taking a form. Then the form they take is based on their personality" Yveltal explained.**_

_**"Oh no, I'm hearing the voices of darkness again, gotta resist!" Yveltal cringed.**_

_**"Is there something wrong? Darkrai asked. **_

_**"It's nothing." Yveltal reassured. "..**__**Anyways, I need help with planning on striking back at a nemesis of mine that is equal to me in strength. I must prove that I am strong."**_

_**"Why am I needed?" **_

_**"Because this enemy of mine has an ally. You're job is to make sure he doesn't get in the way."**_

_**"This is stupid." Darkrai thought. "This isn't something I want to do. I don't want to fight. I want to help others and prove that darkness can be good too."**_

_**"And if I refuse?" Darkrai finally said. **_

_**"TheN I HaVe No NeeD FoR YoU." Yveltal demonically replied. **_

_**Yveltal's eyes darkened. A beam shot straight from its mouth and turned Darkrai instantly into stone. Moments past and Yveltal finally snapped out of it.**_

_**"No!" Yveltal growled disappointedly. "I lost control of consciousness and next thing I know, this happens. This is truly a terrible fate."**_

_**"I will find a way to cure you, Darkrai. Then we will prove our strength and fight away this darkness together." Yveltal said. **_

* * *

_**"I have been here before.." Darkrai said, after waking up from being passed out for several hours.**_

_**"Was I not worthy enough... No I still have my form.. What's going on?" Darkrai said, confused.**_

_**"Now I remember what happened." Darkrai said, glaring at it's thoughts. **_

_**"Gotta find a way out of here.. What's in this cave?"**_

_**Darkrai continued on into the cave and came back out about an hour later.**_

_**"I'm not sure if I want to stay in there. There's creepy voices running through the walls. Hold on... I feel someone coming, gotta hide.."**_

_"What is this place?" Arceus questioned._

* * *

**"That is when I met Arceus." Darkrai said to itself. **

**Darkrai was interrupted from its thoughts. "What?.. I can feel someone approaching me from behind.. This presence seems familiar.."**

**Darkrai turned around to see a familiar face staring right at him.**

**...**

**Chapter End**

**Who could be behind Darkrai? Stayed tuned! I plan on releasing the next chapter within the next two or three days. :) -YourBestFriendAizen**


	11. Chapter 11: An Old Friend

**Chapter 11: An Old Friend**

**Darkrai couldn't believe it's eyes. **

**"Why did you follow me, Yveltal?" Darkrai questioned.**

**A large set of red and black wings just flapped there, with the familiar face looking right at Darkrai.**

**"So let me guess? You have returned to send me back to the Voidlands, because I wont follow you?" Darkrai asked. "Well you wont get your chance, because I am ready for you this time!" **

**Darkrai let out an Omnious Wind, directed towards Yveltal. Yveltal vanished into thin air. **

**_"Did I really defeat the mighty Yveltal? No, That can't be right?" Darkrai thought. _**_**"There's doesn't seem to be anyone around though.."**_

**Darkrai continued on its path. "Another presence?" **

**This time Houndoom was right behind him. **

**"So, Yveltal retreated and left its minion to stay and fight." Darkrai examined. "I can't be bother with this. I got better things to do." **

**Darkrai turned back around and kept to it's path. Houndoom growled. **

**"Fine, so be it." Darkrai unleashed another Omnious Wind. This time, Houndoom had disappeared from the scene.**

**"Must of scared him off" Darkrai said. **

**"You're pretty tough." said another voice.**

**"What, who said that? Darkrai answered.**

**"Do you remember me, Darkrai?" **

**Darkrai's memory started racing back. **

**"...Zorua?"**

**"Darkrai!" Zorua happily said.**

**There stood a gray fox right in front of Darkrai, standing a little bit over two feet tall with a dark gray mane around it's neck. It had red feet and a fluffy gray tail. It's red eyebrows stood on top of its blue eyes staring back at Darkrai's. It had a bushy fur patch on its forehead with the bottom half- gray and the upper half- red.**

**Was this even real. Someone was messing with Darkrai. First Yveltal, then Houndoom, now this new creature claiming to be Zorua? It did sound exactly like Zorua. Darkrai concentrated for a moment. Deep down inside, there was no doubt this being was in fact, really Zorua.**

**"You got pass my tricks." Zorua said. "My power is to create illusions to fool others."**

**"Why did you choose to appear as Yveltal and Houndoom?" Darkrai asked.**

**"I wanted to show off my powers and I can only copy those that I have been around." Zorua explained.**

**"You were around them?" **

**"Yeah, they summoned me into this place." **

**"It's about time they noticed your worth." **

**"I think there is more to it than that, but Master Yveltal did say I was definitely worthy." Zorua grinned.**

**"Well, what happened?"**

**"Well, My presence wasn't very easy to find, according to Master Yveltal; I was hiding it. I couldn't help it though, I was scared and all alone after you left, Darkrai, so I went and hid. Master Yveltal said that it was the least that could be done."**

**"For what? Yveltal is nothing but a traitor, that turns anyone he doesn't like into stone." Darkrai protested.**

**"That was a trick from the bad group of darkness." Zorua explained. "Do you remember when we were discussing the different kinds of darkness? The ones that can steal bodies away from others? They also have the power to turn any physical being into stone, so they can prey off the souls of the fallen. These souls are sent to the Voidlands, the home of the dark matter - our original home."**

**"Also, Master Yveltal knew that we had a connection. Deep down inside of you, you had a loneliness that only a lost friend could cure. That I could cure.." Zorua continued.**

_**"So Yveltal knew.." Darkrai thought.**_

**"So why does Yveltal have the power to do so?" Darkrai asked.**

**"The bad group of dark matter can take over anyone who has a part of dark matter in them. That goes for you and I as well. Master Yveltal falls easy pray to them, because of the large amount of soul energy it has. Dark matter is attracted to this soul energy and they find it very delicious. Master Yveltal can fight it off for the most part but when a large amount of darkness takes over, theres not much anyone can do, even Master Yveltal. So be on your guard, Darkrai." **

**"Master Yveltal is trying to come up with an efficient way to stop us dark types from getting overran by the dark matter." Zorua continued. "Please don't be mad at Master Yveltal. It was the evil dark matter's fault. Master Yveltal felt really bad when you were turned to stone."**

**"So that's what Yveltal meant by those words." Darkrai said to itself.**

**...**

**"Hey Zorua, Do you want to go meet someone by the name of Arceus. Arceus saved my life when I was trapped in the Voidlands, so I wanted to go visit." **

**"That's sounds great, but what about returning to Master Yveltal?" Zorua asked.**

**"We can go back to Master Yveltal after we go visit Arceus for awhile. It would be a good idea to go back and help plan. Also it would be good to go make up with Master Yveltal from this big misunderstanding." Darkrai said.**

* * *

"That was fun!" Mew said happily. "You should invite us back to your dimension again sometime, Jirachi."

"Yeah it was. Palkia has done a really good job on constructing its dimension with low gravity." Jirachi replied.

"I'm glad that Dialga let me come play with you guys!" Celebi cheerfully said.

"You should ask Dialga if we can come visit your dimension sometime, Celebi." Mew said.

"I'm not sure if you want to go visit there. Everything is warped by time there and confusing. Not really a place I would describe as fun, but it is fun flying around." Celebi replied.

...

Arceus stared down at the sphere that was beginning to look like a livable planet.

"Kyogre and Groudon have been doing a good job at creating a livable planet." Lucario complimented.

"Yes they have. I can't wait to make it a place worth living for many creatures." Arceus said with it's eyes gleaming.

A few moments later, Lucario noticed something wasn't right. There was immense energy coming from the planet.

"There's something coming from the planet down there, Arceus." Lucario informed. "The energy readings I'm getting from my aura is outrageous."

"We need a way to get down there to inspect what's going on." Arceus said.

"We can go inspect it for you." Jirachi offered.

"Okay! Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi, I leave you in charge of inspecting this issue." Arceus proudly said.

"We're on it." Jirachi said.

"How are we even going to get down there?" Celebi questioned.

"I have just the thing." Jirachi said.

Jirachi's tags on its star shaped head started glowing. Hoopa had appeared on the scene right before them.

"Hoopa can get us there." Jirachi said.

"Hoopa can help you with Hoopa rings!" Hoopa said happily, ready to help.

One of Hoopa's rings from its body vanished, while another ring floated right before them.

"Hoopa's rings work like small portals. Are you surprised?" Hoopa said with a smirk.

"Yes, we are very surprised!" Mew said agreeing.

Jirachi, Mew and Celebi had put on their adventure scarfs.

"Lets go!" Jirachi said flying through the ring. Celebi and Mew had followed.

* * *

"More Water!" Kyogre roared.

"More Land!" Groudon roared back.

"Oh no, if this keeps up, then they could destroyed all the effort that was put into making this planet. We've got to stop them somehow." Jirachi observed.

"There's too much energy pressure being exerted into the air for our Gravity to do any good against those powerful beings." Mew said.

"Yeah, we need to stop them!" Jirachi replied.

Groudon and Kyogre were neck to neck with each other, because of their differences. Kyogre did not like land and Groudon did not like water. The ground was rumbling with earthquakes and fierce storms fill the sky as rain poured down onto the battle scene.

"Lets try our attacks!" Mew said.

"No, we should go inform Arceus. We won't be able to handle them by ourselves." Jirachi urged.

Mew didn't listen to anything Jirachi had said. It was already on it's way to go deal with the two titans.

"Mew, no.." Celebi said with concern. "Well, we can't just let Mew deal with this on its own." Celebi followed.

Mew had unleashed a Blizzard onto the two giants. It seemed to slightly slow the two beasts, but they were still at it. It did not bother them at all. Mew then proceeded with a Thunder onto the two. It did nothing at all to Groudon, but Kyogre took attention to Mew. It let out a terrifying cry. Celebi launched Magical Leaves past Mew towards Kyogre at it's advance. This only made Kyogre more angry. It unleashed a powerful Water Pulse at Mew and Celebi that knocked them back.

Jirachi sighed. "Mew gets too confident, because it has all types of attacks at it's disposal. I don't think that's going to be enough to help, though."

"Let's try and use our Psychic powers to stop them." Mew said looking over at Celebi.

Psychic powers were unleashed from the two friends. Kyogre and Groudon were surrounded by Telekinetic energy. They could barely move, but eventually struggled free. Groudon had roared this time. It did not seem to appreciate the interference. Spikes made of land had struck up from the ground, striking Mew and Celebi. The two had cried out in pain.

"Mew! Celebi!" Jirachi cried out with worry.

Jirachi started storing up power. The two beasts were headed right for Jirachi.

"There's not enough time!" Jirachi said. "Were doomed. I knew I should of just went back and informed Arceus."

Groudon had struck Jirachi with a glowing fiery claw. Jirachi had fallen to the ground.

"Ugh.. so much power. Gotta get out of here." Jirachi said struggling to get up.

This time Kyogre was right before Jirachi. Jirachi closed it's eyes. It was the end with nothing left to do. Jirachi embraced itself for the impact, but instead something had grabbed Jirachi. It opened its eyes to see Lucario.

"You guys were sure taking your sweet time." said the hero.

"Lucario!" Jirachi said weakly. Jirachi had fainted right in Lucario's arms.

Lucario had dodge around Kyogre and Groudon's continuous attacks and gathered up Mew and Celebi.

"Hoopa, now!" Lucario said telepathically.

A ring had appeared right in front of Lucario as he jumped through.

* * *

Lucario had appeared right in front of Hoopa and Arceus.

"That was a close one." Lucario commented. "Good thing I arrived on time, or you guys might of not made it."

"What happened!" Arceus said in shock.

"Those two are raging into a war down there and these three got caught in the middle of it" Lucario explained while looking down at the planet.

"Hoopa must summon the two mythical healers!" Hoopa said.

Hoopa held out two rings above it's head with both arms. Latias and Latios had came out of the rings.

"How did you do that?" Lucario said, surprised.

"Are you surprised? Hoopa can summon others when in need!" Hoopa explained.

Arceus had created a tiny platform, that was just big enough to hold the three. Lucario laid the three friends down on the platform. Latias and Latios created a Healing Pulse and directed it toward Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi.

"After some rest, these three should be better in no time. We need to finish healing their injuries first, though." Latias assured.

"Thank you Latias and Latios." Lucario said relieved.

"We need to stop the two beasts on the planet, or your creation will be done for.." Lucario continued.

"I know just what we need to calm them down." Arceus assured.

Two plates were laid down in front of Arceus. The Draco Plate and the Sky Plate formed a long, green serpent dragon with two arms extending from its body followed by four spiked plates extending each direction half way down its body, three-fourths of way down its long body and right before its tail ended. An arrow shaped extended from each side of its jaw, guarding its fierce set of teeth and glowing yellow eyes. From its head to tail, it extended thirty-five feet long. Yellow thin streamers flowed back from its slim pointed ears and it's arrow shaped jaw, as well as from its torso right under its arms. It also had Yellow patterns, similar to those of Kyogre and Groudon.

"Go Rayquaza, stop this pathetic war between those two beasts, down on that planet." Arceus commanded.

Rayquaza had already started racing down to where Kyogre and Groudon was. It knew what it had to do. Moments later, Rayquaza had pierce through the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

The war broke out in vicious waves splashing up onto the shores of the lands, as both rumbled violently, representing their creators. Rayquaza's exerted energy did not go unnoticed. Kyogre and Groudon looked up towards the sky to see the long, green dragon appear right before them.

"You fools, Look what you are doing to this planet. Your work will be all for nothing if you two keep raging like this." Rayquaza informed the two.

"What do you believe should be the most essence of planet. Land or Water?" Kyogre asked.

"FOOLS!" Rayquaza let out a powerful roar. The skies had cleared from rain and the raging seas had calmed. The land had also stopped shaking. "There can be both, without you two fighting. Look around you, there's plenty of land AND water.

"I guess we have been pretty reckless." Groudon admitted.

Groudon raised up a cave from the large land mass and proceeded to go inside. Kyogre had dived down into the waters surrounding the lands. Little did they know that they would be asleep for many, many years.

"I shall claim the atmosphere as my main home so I can monitor these two. I'm not convinced they are done with their fighting. They clearly don't like each other and what they represent" Rayquaza told itself.

* * *

"Well, looks like things have finally calmed down" Arceus observed.

"Yeah, I can feel a more peaceful atmosphere as well." Lucario agreed.

"That's a relief. I didn't think those two would ever stop." Latios noted. "We've done all we can, they just need a few more hours of rest and they will be brand new."

"Thanks again. I'm sure Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi will be even more appreciative, when they wake up." Lucario said.

Latias and Latios had gone back through Hoopa's rings.

"Hoopa must go now too." Hoopa said, then vanished through its own ring.

"I'm glad that's all over with." Lucario said relieved as he stared at the departure of the three.

Arceus and Lucario had laid down for a nap after the exhausting events that have token place before them. Little did they expect the two sets of eyes gazing upon them.

**"We finally found you Arceus" Darkrai said. "I think we could go for a nap as well, Zorua. It's been a long trip"**

**"I agree." Zorua said exhaustingly. **

**The two had laid down as well, off to the distance after their long journey.. **

**Chapter End **

Everything is finally coming together!.. Maybe.. Stay tuned for my next chapter! -YourBestFriendAizen


End file.
